Mal Augurio
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Porque los refranes se aprendieron a base de sufrir y hacer las cosas mal, sólo se aplican a nuestros oscuros héroes. Mortífagos, Refranes, Fatalidad. Respuesta a la Tabla Refranes de la comunidad Valborgsnatta de LJ. Por Niesugui  los personajes cambian
1. Amor y dolor son del mismo color

**Gui:** He aquí, el resultado de un reto en la comunidad valborgsnatta de LJ. La idea fue de **isarn, JustDanny**, o como queráis llamarla. Y bueno, he conseguido terminarla, así que he decidido publicarla. Subiré un capítulo cada uno o dos días, si me acuerdo, jeje.

**Disclaimer:** Los componentes del lado oscuro son tanto de Rowling como los del lado "bueno" de la magia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mal Augurio<br>- Primer Refrán -**

**Amor y dolor son del mismo color****  
><strong>

Si algo había aprendido Tom Riddle en el orfanato muggle en el que se crió, eso eran los refranes. Conocía chopocientos y los creía a pies juntillas. Se había intentado proteger de todas las malas supersticiones que anunciaban porque uno nunca es lo suficientemente precavido en estas cosas. La señora Cole siempre repetía versos para los niños que lloraban, y así intentar calmarlos. Una vez que Tom no escuchaba tras la puerta, había dicho uno bastante interesante: Amor y dolor son del mismo color. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Tom no amaba. ¿Cómo se podía amar a esos niños o esos cuidadores tan antipáticos? Tampoco había nadie que amase a Tom. En cambio conocía el dolor. El dolor físico de una gripe, un virus o algo así. Sólo había estado enfermo una vez y nunca lo olvidaría. El médico había dicho que había estado a punto de morir.

Tom recordaba el dolor. Recordaba la angustia de la muerte. ¿Qué pasaría con el mundo si él no estuviese en él? No existe, no concibe, un mundo sin él. Y el dolor físico es algo insoportable. Lo sabe de sobra. Es peor que cualquier otra cosa. Un niño nunca entiende bien un refrán hasta que un día se hace mayor y exclama ¡ah! Eso es. Pero Tom no se hizo mayor al día de ser niño. Tom nació niño y se hizo mayor a los tres días. O al día. Seguramente la señora Cole se preguntaría cuando había perdido ese niño su inocencia y la había convertido en maldad.

Quizás fue el día que entendió el refrán. El día que comprendió que si quería evitar el dolor todo lo posible, no había que amar. Tendría mucho menos de once años, es un chico astuto e inteligente, siempre lo fue. Si algo recuerda Tom Riddle cuando Albus Dumbledore le habla de ese amor es el refrán: amor y dolor son del mismo color. Lo ve. Siempre lo ha visto, cosa que Dumbledore nunca entenderá. Y ahora que es Lord Voldemort, el mortífago por excelencia, mago oscuro y tenebroso, lo ve en Potter. Como sufre Potter de ver que los que ama mueren por el. Como sufre, como se retuerce del dolor, como prefiere morir, ¡morir! A seguir sintiendo eso. ¿De qué sirve ese amor, si sólo aporta dolor? ¿Quién en su sano juicio y teniendo opción de elegir, optaría por la parte del amor en ese mundo, cuando teniendo un cuerpo ya tiene el suficiente dolor para una vida, o dos? Dumbledore no lo ve claro. Él es un mago, se crió con magos y los magos no creen el los refranes. Pero Lord Voldemort siempre los ha creído a pies juntillas porque siempre se han comprobado. No se pregunta de qué color serán el amor y el dolor. Prefiere no saberlo.

* * *

><p>Y he aquí el primero.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	2. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor

**Gui:** Aunque no haya recibido ningún, review (snif) seguiré subiendo esto.

Por cierto, Rowling mola.

* * *

><p><strong>Mal Augurio<br>- Segundo Refrán -****  
><strong>

**Perro ladrador, poco mordedor**

Nació niño bueno, aunque no haya nadie vivo ya para que se lo crea. Fue hijo, también él. Tuvo una madre que lo llevó en su vientre, un padre que la fecundó y que se quedó con ella a cuidar de él. Fue mestizo, su madre era bruja, su padre hijo de muggles, aunque mago. Le inculcaron ideas revolucionarias, cuando murió su padre. Los sangre sucia robaban la magia, los muggles eran a exterminar. Creció entre magos poco recomendables, mujeres de ideas malas, un entorno podrido y asqueroso. Fue a Hogwarts, porque resulta que siempre esta abierto para quienes lo necesitan. Necesitaba algo de cultura mágica, una varita y saber decir hechizos mejor que sus padres. Fue más tarde, cuando le mordió el lobo. Ya salió de Hogwarts, con sus TIMOS. No cursó más allá, nunca quiso quedarse allí demasiado tiempo. Recuerda que siguió en los periódicos el duelo entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald, muy poco antes del día que cambió su vida. Nunca se movió por buenos sitios, habiéndose criado donde se había criado, y un día se topó con un lobo, que le mordió y le inculcó los ideales del hombre-lobo. Puede que algunos magos quieran exterminar a esos muggles... Nuestra labor es distinta. Nosotros debemos poblar la tierra de los nuestros. Que ellos se ocupen de criar niños. Aún frescos habrá que apartarlos de su sociedad.

Greyback ya tenía algo de experiencia cuando se topó con el inútil de John Lupin. Ese hombre ni cedía ante amenazas. Ya sabes, que perro ladrador, poco mordedor. Pero mal hecho, señor Lupin, mal hecho... Que este perro no es un cualquiera. Que este perro es un lobo. Que este perro ladra. Pero este perro, con tanto ladrido, también muerde. Y vaya si muerde. Incluso duele más en la piel ajena que en la tuya propia. Tu hijo no tiene ni once años y ya se ha convertido en un deshecho de la sociedad. Una mugre inhumana. Un trozo de carne podrida, asquerosa y peligrosa. No es su culpa, pobre. Y ahora no te nos enfades contigo mismo. Haber cedido al chantaje. Pero ya sabes, ten cuidado con los lobos que se hacen pasar por perros. Greyback solo añadirá un niño más a su lista para reconquistar ese mundo con lobos. Ese hombre lobo es espeluznante, asqueroso... Y hay que tener cuidado.

* * *

><p>¿Siguiente? Quién sabe<p>

LOS REVIEWS SON UNA SONRISA EN UNA CARA BONITA.

He dicho.

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	3. En el amor y la guerra, todo vale

**Gui: **Bueno, ¿sabéis qué? **NatWizard** me ha dejado un review. ¡Muchas gracias Guapa! Esto sigue existiendo, aunque nadie se lo crea. Lo voy a ir subiendo poco a poco, ¿eh? así que ya sabéis, a dejar reviews.

_Digamos que ni el refrán, ni las letras, ni las palabras ni las estrellas son de Rowling ni mías. Esto no es de nadie. Quizá el apellido Lestrange._

* * *

><p><strong>Mal Augurio<strong>  
><strong>- tercer refrán -<strong>

**Todo vale en el amor y la guerra**

Bellatrix Lestrange es una guerrera innata. En toda batalla es ganadora. Le sale sólo, no hay ni que pensar.

Sincronizada, crucio, mata, desgarra, hechizo aquí, ahí, allá, desmaius... Avada Kedavra.

Frente a Sirius le cuesta, es familia y eso a ella no le importa-o eso cree. O eso piensa. La familia siempre importó. Su problema es el odio. Le tiene una inquina increíble y la rabia y el odio siempre han sido malos en una pelea. Le tiene rencor porque le quitó el puesto de heredero. Su primo, sí, pequeño, sí, pero hombre-y eso es lo que importaba en aquél entonces.

Cuando uno está invadido por malos sentimientos se vuelve torpe. Puede que Bella esté más torpe de lo normal. Pero Sirius tiene un problema mayor. Es la risa. Las bromas siempre fueron su fuerte. Desde la primera hasta la última, Sirius fue una broma andante. Pero el pobre no puede vivir sin la risa y riendo es cuando lo mata.

Eso es trampa, Bella. ¡Estaba distraído! Ya distraído. Habría ella de ser un buen caballero de la Edad Media... Uno de esos con cotas de maya, espadas largas y caballo que bajaba de su montura si su adversario había caído a tierra... ¿Tú crees que eso asegura victoria? No por ser caballeroso ganarás más batallas. Sino calculador, Sirius, astuto. Eso que nunca fuiste. Eso que demostró el Sombrero. Eso que sí es Bella. Aprovecha la mínima distracción para dar el golpe final.

Porque en la guerra todo vale. Hasta te dejan matar sin hacerte nada después. O sólo a los ganadores. Todos los que mataron en el bando perdedor suelen ser castigados. Y aquí quién perdió fuiste tú. Y muerto, uno no puede castigarte. ¿Castigarte por qué? Si de todas formas no mataste a nadie.

Después de tal batalla, el problema de la profecía es casi nulo. Aunque nadie queda impune ante el Señor Tenebroso enfadado. No si has perdido lo que él buscaba.

Buscar. Bella solía encontrar todo aquello que se perdía. Se le daba bien buscar. Pero la desesperación también embota el cerebro y Bella no supo dónde buscar antes de acabar donde acabó.

Recuerda bien cuando lo buscaba, a él, aquél que no debe ser nombrado, el Señor Tenebroso. El mismo que buscaba la profecía una vez se perdió. E igual que él se afana, ella se afanó en encontrarle.

Estaba desesperada. Su marido, Rodolphus, intentaba calmarla. Pero ella, obsesionada, casi enamorada, con una chispa de locura en sus ojos negros, enferma por ese gran mago... No atendía a razones. Él no podía haber muerto. Él seguía vivo en alguna parte.

Para calmar su dolor necesitaba hacer sentir lo mismo a otros. Como una venganza. Los Longbottom parecían por la labor de ayudarla. Dejarse torturar. Deshacerse en gritos y lamentos. Volverse tan locos como ella. Crucio, crucio, crucio. Todo a base de crucios. Porque Bella era una guerrera innata. Y los Longbottom, obviamente, no sabían nada. Lo sé, lo sé, ellos no sabrán decirme nada. Pero Bella necesitaba una venganza fría como el hielo, una venganza por su dolor hacia los felices enamorados.

Incluso acabarán por suplicar. No lo sé, no lo sé. No sé dónde está. No tengo ni idea. Gritan,. Suplican. Y hay sangre y huesos rotos. Y locura. La locura inunda el aire. Ya sé que no sabéis dónde está, pero esto es la guerra. Y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no es así?. Pero Bella, ¿tu crees que esto es la guerra? ¿No es amor?

Da igual. Si completamos, en el amor y la guerra todo vale. Y no me vengas con quejas. Todo vale, te digo. Todo vale. Todo vale en el amor y la guerra.

* * *

><p>Lo dicho, a dejar reviews, y así os podré responder. ^^<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	4. Más vale ser gallina que gallo

**Gui**: Bueeeno. No voy a regañar a nadie por no leer mi fic. Ya ge descubierto que los que tratan de mortífagos no son del todo areciados, o solo si son tan geniales como uno que yo me sé. Da igual, sigo publicando aunque duela.

**Disclaimer:** Soy rubia. Vale. Pero ahí se acaban mis parecidos con la rica inglesa que escribió HP. De hecho ni siquiera soy del todo rubia. Ya veis.

**Mal Augurio  
>-cuarto refrán-<strong>

**Más vale ser gallina que gallo**

Siempre habían ido juntos a todas partes, los hermanos inseparables. Habían nacido juntos, mellizos cuando la madre no se sentía capaz de tener otro embarazo. Un hermano para el otro sin mas complicaciones de las necesarias. También había crecido juntos, compartiendo sus descubrimientos, sus cuerpos, sus ideas, sus yo mismo. Y siempre habían sido idénticos. Vestían igual, pensaban igual, reaccionaban igual ante las mismas situaciones. Eran cada uno un lado del eje de simetría de sus vidas. Los dos habían hecho magia a ala vez y de la misma forma, habían recibido la misma carta de Hogwarts, habían caído los dos en la misma casa, aunque bajo el sombrero estuvieron solos. Tampoco dormían en los mismos cuartos, no eran mixtos, pero despertaban a la vez, con las ganas de vivir ese nuevo día junto al otro. Habían sido casi amantes, enamorados, si no hubiesen tenido un corazón de hielo, narcisistas, solo se gustaban a si mismos y estaban juntos por costumbre. No concebían una vida separada porque nunca se habían separados mas de las ocho o diez horas de una noche en Hogwarts. Incluso cuando salieron del colegio, se encaminaron hacia el mismo futuro. Juntos, sufrieron el grabado de la marca tenebrosa. Juntos, vistieron túnica negra, mascara negra, alma negra y juntos sirvieron y encomendaron los increíbles planes del mismo amo y señor. En su caso, haber sido hombre o mujer importaba bien poco. Hasta un día...

Un día en el que todo era normal. Alecto se había despertado a la vez que su hermano, como era costumbre, y había desayunado con el. Simplemente. Y después había ido a la ducha, al baño. Alecto, contrariamente a su hermano, era una mujer. Y aquí descubrió que si, no era mentira, ni una ilusión... Simple y llanamente, siempre a partir de ahora, habría algo que los diferenciaría a los dos: su diferencia de se o. Amycus, como hombre, tenía las complicaciones que eso conlleva. Alecto, como mujer, tenía otras complicaciones que seguramente se compensaban pero que eran radicalmente distintas. Cada mes, entre subidón y bajón hormonal, Alecto sufría los altibajos de su vida. En cambio Amycus iba tan pancho por la vida, con los ánimos en línea recta, sin variación alguna. Y entonces, era entonces, en mitad de una de las misiones del Señor Tenebroso, o simplemente en casa, o saliendo a divertirse, cuando Alecto se preguntaba por qué Amycuss no seria también una mujer. Por qué no sufría con ella, por qué no la acompañaba mentalmente... Por qué había esa simple pero crucial diferencia. Amycus le habría preguntado por qué esas ganas de tener una hermana en vez de hermano, por qué no querría ella ser hombre, sin complicación alguna... Pero Amycus, ya conoces el dicho, más vale ser gallina que gallo.


	5. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan

**Gui**: Hola de nuevo. Hoy estoy de muy buen humor, porque tengo DOS reviews. ¿Badie se lo cree? Agradezco-los a **JustDanny y NatWizard** que son geniales y super guacho hiper mega estupendas. Asi que os dedico el capítulo, que a todas es un refrán tan "inenetendido" por mi como el anterior (risas).

**Disclaimer**: ¿Si un pelo es rizado, puede ser liso? ¿Si yo soy Gui, puedo ser Rowling? Siempre existirán las planchas y caretas, pero la esencia no es remplazable.

**Mal Augurio  
>-quinto refrán-<strong>

**Dios los cría y ellos se juntan**

De un soplo de aire, así, moviendo la mano, insufla vida a esos fetos, a esas células. Desconocido Nott, desconocido Goyle, desconocido Crabbe, desconocido Mulciber, desconocido Yaxley, desconocido... Niños como de cualquier familia. Almas como todas, creados a la vez o a destiempo o lo suficientemente cercanos como para conocerse. Porque Dios los crea, Dios les da un cuerpo y un alma, Dios los cría. Les da una familia y una educación, reciben cariño, odio, admiración, repulsión... Todo lo que las almas necesitan para aprender algo en esta vida. Unos aprendieron mil lenguas y danzas, instrumentos de música, matemáticas, historias, hechizos. Otros en cambio aprendieron a esconder sus sentimientos bajo una capa oscura, a mantener una cara de póker perfecta y sin un atisbo de emoción, a defenderse del fuerte y del listo de todas las maneras posibles. Habiendo nacido en universos parecidos y sin embargo separados, no es de extrañar que no coincidan, esto sucede con cualquiera. Han crecido con ideales parecidos en medio de un mundo de magia, pero aunque los magos sean pocos, no se conocen todos entre sí y cada vez hay más. Arboles genealógicos que se van bifurcando y dan más y más hijos que a su vez tienen más y más hijos. Y los desconocidos se vuelven más aún anónimos. Hijo del sobrino del abuelo del cuñado del señor Nott, desconocidos Nott. Nieto de la mujer en segundas nupcias del tío del gran mago Goyle, desconocidos Goyle. Tío del sobrino del padre del hijo del hermano de Crabbe. Desconocidos Crabbe. Hijo adoptivo del carnicero de la esquina de la calle del abogado del señor Yaxley, desconocidos Yaxely. Salvador del tío del conocido mago, gran amigo del tío de la hija de... Desconocidos.

Y luego que hagan lo que quieran. Como un escritor cuyos personajes se revelan, ellos se juntan. Han ido por su propio pie. Nadie les ha mandado nada. Han seguido hasta donde la educación de sus padres les llevaba, cada uno por su camino. Pero no eran caminos paralelos. No eran caminos parecidos que no se cruzan, de esos de los que oyes hablar y nunca conocerás. Eran caminos que en el mismo momento de sus vidas, se cruzaban. Convergían todos en el mismo punto, a mayor o menos distancia del inicio del camino, y ese punto tenia un nombre: Lord Voldemort. Un mago oscuro y tenebroso que atrajo a familias tan distintas y tan parecidas entre si, cuyo punto común era uno solo: la sangre. Esa sangre tan limpia que comparte el mismo desprecio hacia los muggles y sangre sucia. Y después de todo, esa entidad que los ha creado, ha hecho tantos que el trabajo se le ha ido de las manos. Ha hecho cien, doscientos, que a su vez han creado el triple, el cuádruplo. Desconocido Nott, desconocido Crabbe, desconocido Goyle, desconocido Yaxley, desconocido Mulciber... Dios los cría, si, y los que se juntan son ellos. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan a su elección. Si no lo tenían que haber hecho, que alguien se lo hubiese dicho, porque Dios los soltó cuanto antes mejor, abandonados, ¿qué podían hacer?

**Gui, SdlN******

**** ****


	6. De tal palo, tal astilla

**Gui**: Holaa! Tenemoa nueva lectora! Hoy agradezco de corazon el review de **Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange** porque ha sido el único! Alehop.

**Disclaimer:**Efectivamente nada de esto es mio. Ni siquiera los refranes. Solo las letras...

**Mal Augurio  
>-sexto refrán-<strong>

**De tal palo tal astilla.**

El pequeño Barty siempre había sido tratado como a su padre. Como si fuese él. Como si Bartemius Crouch tuviese descendencia asegurada. Descendencia igual a él. Como si fuese un absurdo clon más joven. Los mayores lo saludaban y él no sabía quienes eran. En el colegio le miraban de reojo, a ese hijo de ... lo que fuese su padre en el momento. A su padre le gustaba ascender rápido. Tanto que habría llegado a ser Ministro de Magia si a su hijo no le hubiese dado la gana vengarse de un padre que no le quería, que no lo trataba, que esperaba que fuese como él quería. Que se empeñaba en cerrar los ojos ante él.

Había caído en Slytherin, gran honor, ellos descendían de los Black (la abuela Charis era Black de nacimiento). Pero se había metido en grupos extraños que se formaban por ahí. Era primo lejano de Bellatrix Black, un chica que salió de Hogwarts cuando él entraba en primero. Por la época todos deseaban aliarse a Lord Voldemort cuyo poder e ideales convencían a todos los sangre limpia.

Se acordaba vagamente de Bellatrix Black, lo suficiente para reconocerla. La había visto en el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Y ahora la veía ante él, talandrándole con la mirada. Bartemius Crouch, junior.

Mira el palo del que procede esta astilla. Mira a su padre, gran defensor de los muggles y sangre sucia. Combatiente a pleno del Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos. Este chico será como su padre. De tal palo tal astilla.

Si, sabe que aunque haya cambiado de apellido, esta Bellatrix que habla así con su marido, es la misma que vio una vez en un andén. Siempre ha sido mayor, pupilas caídas y pelo negro, Black de sangre y de mente. Admiradora a todas todas del Señor Tenebroso. La misma que discute con su marido sobre él. De tal palo tal astilla, de tal palo tal astilla. Los dos hablan delante de él, como si no se diesen cuenta de que está ahí, de que los oye, y que no es tonto. Indecisos sobre presentárselo al señor Tenebroso. Mira que ha venido por su propio pie. Mira que es hijo de quien es hijo.

Yo no soy como mi padre. Le odio. Yo no soy mi padre. Ni soy su clon, ni soy nada suyo. El sólo puso el nombre. Y el espermatozóide. Dejame demostrar lo que valgo.

¡Si hasta se llama igual! Pelo paja, pequitas, es un niño y va de mayor. Seguro que ayer acabó Hogwarts. Seguro que su papaíto sería capaz de enviarle. Y él de venir. Son iguales. Barty. Barty junior. Junior. Su clon en pequeñito.

Deja que te demuestre quién es quién aquí. Si se trata de hacer un trabajito, déjamelo. Iré entrando, inmiscuyéndome en tu empresa, soy pequeño y sé escabullirme y buscar los huecos, soy astuto e inteligente. Sé lo que hay y cómo cambiarlo. Sé llegar hasta donde llego. Sé torturar si es lo que te preocupa. Te ayudaré, yo no pienso darme por vencido, tampoco. Yo también admiro al Señor Tenebroso. Yo también caeré a la cárcel.

Mira cómo le suplica a su padre. Mirálo, suplicandole que no lo mande a Azkaban. El palo ha descubierto que se le ha desprendido una astilla. Mira que mal le sienta. Y mira que luego lo suelta. Deja a su mujer por su hijo. Y él sabrá qué hay que hacer. Encontrar al amo, traerle lo que necesita. Saber cómo ayudarle sin que piense demasiado. Llevarle a Potter. Y si no matarlo él, el más fiel de todos los vasallos. El mejor de todos los mortífagos. ¿De tal palo tal astilla? Anda ya.


	7. Manos frías, corazón ardiente

**Gui**: Ultimo capitulo. Los reviews fueron aquellos agradecidos anteriormente. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, os dejo mi preferido.

**Disclaimer**: Desgraciadamente, Rowling fue algo descriminatoria para con los Slytherin así que yo la ayudo a enmendar su error...

**Siete es el número mágico por excelencia...**

**Mal Augurio  
>-séptimo refrán-<strong>

**A manos frías, corazón ardiente**

Lily Evans podría llamarse el pilar de su vida. Parece triste que ni siquiera en su propia vida Severus sirviese para algo, pero es algo cierto. Cuando nació, si alguna vez había existido el amor y el respeto entre sus padres, este se había evaporado. Muy pronto, su madre se había convertido en la única persona que amaba en ese mundo y su padre la única que odiaba. No era un buen comienzo para alguien que solo conoce a sus padres. La familia era cosa olvidada. Si tuvo primos, tíos o abuelos, nunca los vio. Poco a poco, iba aprendiendo a andar, a contar, a saber cosas sobre la magia, a hablar... Y poco a poco, tan lentamente que dolía, iba creciendo, pensando y separándose de su padre, pero también de su madre. Y fue descubriendo a los vecinos, o a una vecina en particular. Una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes cuyos nombre y dirección averiguó por si solo. Lily Evans. Su vida adquirió un sentido jugando con esa niña que compartía con el la magia. Lo único bueno de su vida. Pronto, se hicieron amigos y Lily empezó a conocer los secretos que Sev guardaba no tan recelosamente si era Lily la que preguntaba.  
>Cuando se encontraban, Lily solía abrazarle y cogerle las manos - que siempre estaban frías, cosa que siempre comentaba - y se iban juntos a los campos circundantes, a buscar un ambiente mejor que ese barrio obrero.<br>Era una costumbre tan repetida que incluso en Hogwarts Lily tenía el impulso de cogerle las manos para calentárselas con las suyas propias. Incluso aquel día, en el que se enfadó con él. También el día que fue a verle por su propia decisión para decirle que salía con Potter. O el día que acabaron Hogwarts... No la volvió a ver desde entonces. No cara a cara, al menos. No lo suficientemente cerca para que alargase una mano hasta las suyas.  
>Fue Lily Evans la primera que se enteró de que era Snape quien les había dado el soplo. El que los ayudó a esconderse, aunque mas tarde no sirviese para nada. A veces comentaba cosas sobre él, encerrados como estaban los tres Potter en Godric's Hollow. A veces, muy a menudo, lo poco que recordaba, en estado apático, eran sus manos.<br>-Severus siempre tuvo las manos frías...-comentaba.  
>James no solía estar con ella en esos momentos. Sabia que Lily estaba melancólica por un amigo perdido, pero no podía evitar sentir celos, teniendo tan cerca, y su pensamiento tan lejos. Puede que Snape tuviese las manos frías, y qué más daba.<br>Se volvieron a ver las caras. En muerte. En esa estación de King's Cross que era la muerte. Apareció de repente, tumbado en el suelo, mirando algo que seguramente intentaba mirar antes de morir. Agarrando con sus manos frías a alguien que no venia con él al mundo de los muertos. Lily agarró esas manos.  
>-Sigues teniendo las manos frías...<br>Severus, conmocionado, al ver esos ojos verdes que hacia tres segundos había tenido la intención de ver en Harry Potter, no supo contestar. Pero Lily contestaba por él en su mente. Manos frías, corazón caliente. Manos frías, corazón ardiente...

**Gui  
>Sdln<strong>


End file.
